The Second Journey
by KurosakiElric
Summary: Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric are trapped in a new world, leaving everything they ever loved behind when they entered the Gate. Now the brothers have a new mission- destroy the Gate on their side, as well as a uranium bomb that somehow crossed over. Little do they know, however, that some surprises lie ahead... Both good and bad. Continuation of CoS. CoS Brotherhood/Manga
1. Prologue

When the war came to our world, we did what we could to save it.

We won.

Now another world is at war. We must save that one as well.

Because if not, then all will be lost.

If we lost, then Dad and Alfonse, they're sacrifice will be all for nothing.

Before our journey was to search for the philosopher's stone. We found it.

But now we must save our new world.

Al and I can no longer do alchemy in this world. But that is a small price to pay for Equivalent Exchange. Humankind can't gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only truth. But the world isn't perfect. And the law, is incomplete. Equivalent Exchange doesn't encompass everything that goes on here. But I choose to believe in it's principal. That all things, do, come at a price. That there's an ebb and a flow, a cycle that the pain we went through did have a reward and that anyone who's determined and perseveres will get something of value in return, even if it's not what they expected. I don't think of equivalent exchange as a law of the world anymore. They say another great war is about to start. We can no longer go on thinking this world has nothing to do with ourselves. This is our world. There is no difference. This is where we live. And we must save it.


	2. The Mission

Central City Headquarters

Amestris- 1924

Riza Hawkeye walked down the long corridor. Colonel Mustang ordered her to come to his room, _right now_. He was planning something, of that she was sure.

Black Hyatte trotted next to her as she continued down the hallway.

She stopped and noticed a line of people outside his door. She saw Sheska, and walked up to her to ask the obvious question.

"What is everyone doing here?"

"Oh. Lieutenant Hawkeye!" said Sheska, surprised. She saluted Riza as she turned to face her.

"Rumor has it that Colonel Mustang is planning a one-way trip to the other world."

"The one the Elric brothers now live in?" she asked.

"That's right!" Sheska nodded.

"Excuse me." Riza muttered, and forced her way to the closed door.

She opened it, and angrily faced Mustang.

"What is the meaning of this, Mustang!" she yelled.

"Ahh… Lieutenant Hawkeye. What took you so long?"

"I came as soon as you told me to, sir." She said as she saluted him.

She looked at the chair in front of the desk. She knew the young woman who sat in it.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Rockbell."

"Hi, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Winry muttered.

"Are the rumors true, Colonel? Are you really planning a one way trip to their world?"

Roy looked away.

"Well, I'm not sure how the rumor got spread, but yes. That is the general plan." He chuckled.

There was a moments pause before- "Lieutenant, I want you to accompany me. You and Hyatte."

"What about me?" asked Winry. "Ed needs a mechanic for whenever he breaks his arm! And who knows what he and Al are doing."

"You are coming as well, Miss Rockbell. As you have said, the Elric brothers need a mechanic. You're the best they've got. Ed said it himself."

"He really said that?" she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"You can ask him when you see him. We are leaving this time next week. You should get packed."

"I'm already packed. Now that my grandmother is dead, I don't see the point of going back to Reesembole."

There was an awkward moment of silence. Then "Fine. You can help with the preparations. You can bunk with Sheska."

Winry ran off.

"Sir. Who else is going on this crazed mission?" asked Riza.

"Major Armstrong, you, Sheska, Winry, Lieutenant Ross, and, of course, myself."

"But sir, what about the sacrifice?"

"Alphonse told me about the needed sacrifice to open the Gate. Remember Shou Tucker?"

"You mean that horrible man who used both his wife and daughter in experiments and made them into chimeras?"

"Yes, him. Don't worry, Lieutenant. He and I are taking care of it."

"And who's going to close the Gate, sir?"

"Taken care of. Just help with preparations. Is the air craft ready to go?"

"Almost, sir. We've retrieved it with Major Armstrong's help from the underground city. We're doing our best to repair it with alchemy."

"Sir…. You do realize that this will be a one way trip, right?"

Mustang looked away. "Yes. I am well aware."

"Go and assist with the preparations, please Lieutenant."

"Yes sir!" said Riza as she saluted him once more. She left, leaving Mustang alone in the room.

"Lieutenant, wait."

"What is it, sir?" asked Riza.

Mustang chuckled. "It's funny, isn't it?"

"What's so funny, sir?" asked Riza, puzzled.

"The Elric brothers. It seems as though they always end up saving us somehow. But now..."

"We're saving them, right sir?"

"Yeah, it seems that way." chuckled Mustang again.

"I can assure you, your doing what's best for them."

Mustang remained silent after that comment.

"Sir?" asked Riza.

"Before he snuck back onto the ship, Alphonse told me something. He said "Don't go to the other side. I will bring him back.". I think I know what he was talking about. But even if he does find a way to bring Ed back, then he may try to sacrifice himself. If he did that..."

Riza was taken aback. _If Al sacrificed himself for Edward... Then Ed would try to..._

"Do you mean to say that Ed would try to bring Al back, sir?"

"That is quite a possibility, Lieutenant."

"So _that's_ why you're going to that world."

Mustang chuckled to himself. "I plan on bringing them both back... Alive."

"But what about going through the Gate? Remember those soldiers from 10 years ago? They were crushed from the pressure. How are you going to go through without some kind of protection?"

"That's why we need an aircraft! An aircraft like the one they used to go through the first time would be strong enough to withstand the pressure."

"But where would we even get such an aircraft, sir?" asked Riza.

"Sheska said she was able to draw up blue prints based on what she saw of the aircraft from what she remembered. We've been working on building it for the past 10 years."

"So that was your secret project?!" asked Riza.

"Yes, it was. I didn't want to tell you about it just incase it was compromised by the higher-ups. We're still not in total control of the military, even though we like to think we are."

"Some secret project." muttered Riza. "But why are you telling me now, sir?"

"Because. You're part of the mission to bring the FullMetal Alchemist and his brother back home, Lieutenant. I just figured that you would wish to know what you were getting into."

"Thank you, sir. It will be a relief to see those two again." Riza sighed.

"Yes I know what you mean. But over the last few months since they'd gone, I've been thinking about some of the changes to Amestris I would like to do once I'd become Furer. One of the changes was to increase in our technologies. I'm not sure if you had noticed before, but that aircraft was rocket propelled. That kind of technology would greatly help our country."

"It would sir. Is the craft almost ready?"

"Yes, Hawkeye. It should take a little over a week to finish. Then we could proceed with the next phase of the plan."

"Would you be telling me that to, sir?"

"In good time, Lieutenant. It's nice to know, however, that you're by my side."

"I'm always by your side, sir. Whatever you decide."

Mustang smiled to himself.

"I'll go and pack, sir."

She turned and left, leaving Mustang very confused. _I'm always by your side._

What did that mean?

He turned to stare at the closed wooden door, his face full of shock.

He stared at the floor as the sun began to set.


	3. Bad News

Munich, 1933

The path before the Elric brothers was an endless stretch. They had no idea of where they were going. All they knew was that they had to close the Gate on their side, and, track down some uranium bomb that was sent over from their world.

"Are we ever going to get there?" Ed complained.

Al sighed. "Soon, Brother."

"You said that before."

Al sighed again.

Suddenly there was a rumble.

"Oh… I guess I'm hungry. We should look for a spot to eat."

"Good idea, Brother." Said Al.

They walked down the dirt path that led down to the small town below. The rolling hills on either side of the road were endless.

It wasn't long before conversation was struck up again.

"What was it like, to be a rocket scientist?"

Ed didn't answer. He still couldn't believe that his best friend Alfonse was dead.

"Does it remind you of him, Brother?" asked Al.

"I don't really wanna talk about it, OK Al?"

Al and Ed both sighed. Ed sat down on the grass, and Al sat next to him.

"Being a rocket scientist…." Ed sighed. "It was fun. Learning something new besides alchemy."

"He brought you back to me, Brother. I wish I could meet him."

"You already know him, Al. He's almost exactly like you."

"I see…" said Al sadly.

They waited for a bit, relaxing their sore feet.

"C'mon, Al. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"OK."

At the restaurant, Ed was shoveling down the food, but Al stared at it, not touching it.

Ed noticed and looked up.

"What's wrong, Al?" he asked, mouth full of food.

"I don't feel like eating. You can have it." He sighed as he pushed the plate towards Ed.

"Uhhh thanks." He said, confused.

Ed began to eat the second plate, the first one empty of food. The waitress came by and took it away before long.

As Ed ate the second plate, he couldn't help but look at Al. He looked so depressed over something.

"You regret it, don't you?" he asked.

Al looked up. "No, I don't regret coming back with you, Brother. I just miss everyone. Winry, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Colonel Mustang… even Major Armstrong."

"Maybe you should have stayed there." Sighed Ed. "If your going to be this upset over coming over to the other side of the Gate, maybe I can send you back before I destroy it."

Al shook his head, his ponytail swishing in the wind.

"No Brother. I made a promise to stay by your side. I'm sticking to it."

"So. Where do you think the bomb would be Al?" asked Ed.

"Well, I think it would probably be in some major war headquarters. If they're planning something, it can't be good."

"It's never good when someone in charge of an entire country is planning something like this." Ed sighed.

Ed relaxed in his chair, letting his mechanical arm fall and hit the floor with a small "click".

He sighed.

"It will be a lot damn faster if that idiot told us where it was before trying to transmute those guys."

"I don't think he even knew what was going to happen, Brother. You saw what he was like when you tried to stop him."

"Al. I've got to admit. I don't like you being here. This world is more dangerous then our own. Back home, we had alchemy and your armor body to protect you, but here… We have nothing."

"You told me once to take risks, even if they could kill us. I took the risk to get you back, Brother. I took a risk to hide in the armor aboard your ship to come here. Why do you say this, Brother?"

"You know damn well why. You told me yourself when you transmuted your soul into that armor just to see me that night. I just cause trouble. If I hadn't been sent here, Alfonse would still be alive. So would Dad, probably."

"You mean if you haven't brought me back from the dead, everyone would be better off?"

"Not you Al. Me. Why'd you do it?"

"I thought you knew. I've already lost Mom. We both did. I didn't want to loose you too." Said Al as he looked away.

"I didn't want to tell you this before, but the other Al told me something." Said Ed, looking away as well. "A few years ago, there was a ship. It was supposed to be the largest ship ever, however it sank. 15,000 people died on it as it went down. Only 700 survived."

Al turned to look at Ed, horror-struck. His eyes brimming with tears.

"You see, Al? Everyone in this world is vulnerable. Even me, because we can't do alchemy. Their ship went down because an iceberg scrapped along the side. They died of hypothermia. If they were in our world, the ship and all of those people could have been saved. That's why I have to track down that uranium bomb. Make sure it isn't used to start another war. If not, even more people will die. All because I couldn't stop that freak in our world in time."

"You know what, Brother?" asked Al, his voice cracking. "You told me that even if it's someone else's fault that something bad happens, we all take the blame. You can't take all the blame for something that's not your fault."

"Let's go, Al. We've got work to do." Mumbled Ed, as he laid money on the table and left. Al followed.

Al stopped, and Ed turned to look at him with concern.

"Al? What is it?" he asked.

"Brother... I think Teacher is dead."

"What?" whispered Ed in shock and horror.

"Why would you say that?!" Ed yelled.

"She was really sick when she told me to leave, Ed. I think that's why she wanted me to leave. So I wouldn't have to see her die..." Al replied, his voice cracking.

"Dammit!" whispered Ed.

He walked to a brick wall that was near them, and slammed his auto-mail arm against it.

"Dammit!" he yelled.

"Brother, what is it?"

"First Mom...Then Hughes...Then Nina...Then Marcoh...Then Dad...Then Alfonse... Now Teacher." he whispered, almost inaudible.

"Who's next? You Al? Noah?" he said. "Or Winry..?" he whispered.

"Snap out of it, Brother. They wouldn't want you to grieve for them. Not at a time like this."

"How many more people have to die before we achieve our goal, Al?" Ed whispered. "I don't want other people to die. I feel as if it's my fault. Every time. Every time they die. I dream about them sometimes. Sometimes I'm the one killing them. It's like a long nightmare, one after another.."

"You want to know what Mustang would say? He'd say "Suck it up and get back to work."" said Al.

"That sounds like him." chuckled Ed. "If only he knew how many people died."

"I bet he's seen more people die in the Ishballan war then we have perusing the stone, Brother. He may have even killed some himself."

"I don't know, Al. Remember when Scar made you the stone, and he sacrificed almost the entire army?"

"Oh... Yeah." sighed Al, sadly. "I guess we aren't as "off the hook" as we thought."

"I guess not Al. Come on. We've gotta get going.."


	4. The Plan

_Clang!_

"Ow! Dammit!" shouted Ed.

"What's wrong, Brother?" asked Al as he ran into the room.

"This stupid piece of junk wont fit!" shouted Ed, kicking the piece of steel.

"What are you doing, Ed?" asked Al suspiciously.

"I'm building an aircraft that would help us on our search for the bomb. It'll be easier then walking, that's for damn sure."

"If only we had alchemy." Sighed Al.

Ed looked up, and saw Al looking depressed again.

"Do you want to go home, Brother?"

"More then anything, Al. One day, we will both be home. We'll be able to see Winry again… and Mustang. Even Armstrong." Said Ed sadly. "But right now we have a bomb to track down and a war to prevent. Whatever you're planning, Al. Don't."

"What do you think I'm planning, Brother?"

"I don't know, Al. But knowing you, it's something to do with getting me home. Don't do it, Al."

"I'm not planning anything, Brother."

"I know what he's planning." Whispered a voice from behind them.

Ed turned.

"Noah?!"

"Hello, Edward." She whispered.

"I know what you are planning." Noah said, looking now at Al. "Your brother is right. Do not attempt what you are trying to attempt. That is tempting fate."

"You don't know what I'm planning." Said Al, near tears.

"You _can't_ know!" shouted Al as he ran off.

Ed went to get up to chase him down, but Noah put her hand on his shoulder.

"Give him time."

"What's he planning, Noah?" asked Ed.

Noah shook her head. "I cannot say."

"How did you find us?" Ed asked her.

"I followed you all the way from London. What are you trying to do with the aircraft?" asked Noah.

"I'm trying to put it together so that Al and I can track that bomb that came from our side. After that, we have to close the Gate on our side so that other people wont try to take over our world again like last time."

"Won't it be difficult to track something so small from the air?"

Ed chuckled. "Maybe. But I have an idea of where it is. But I don't know exactly what we're supposed to be looking for. Al and I decided that it was probability in a heavily guarded military weapons facility. But I don't know of any facilities near here." sighed Ed, thoughtfully.

"Well, now that I think of it, there was one in London." Said Noah.

"Are you kidding me?!" yelled Ed. "We came all the way here! And for what?!"

"I'm sorry, Edward. That's what I was trying to tell you in London."

"I've gotta tell Al. Maybe we can plan our next move. Are you coming Noah?"

"I wish to go with you."

Ed nodded and ran into the room Al ran into… only to find it was empty.

"Dammit Alphonse. Where'd you go now?" Ed shouted.

"Brother? What are you yelling about?" asked Al from behind them. "You woke me from my nap."

"You were sleeping?!" shouted Ed.

"Well, yeah. We haven't had a good chance to sleep for the past week. Now that I think about it, you should get some rest too, Brother."

Ed stared for a moment.

"I'm going back to sleep."

"Right…" whispered Ed. "Wait- Al?"

"What is it Ed?" said Al, as he turned.

"Noah thinks the location of the bomb is in Munich. Remember when you thought it was going to be in a military facility? I think you were right. It's gotta be there. I don't know where else it _could_ be."

"Now what, Brother?" asked Al.

"Now we try to find a way to destroy the thing. We can't blow it up. All those people will be killed, ourselves as well. We have to find a way to get it away far enough, then blow it in the ocean or something like that." Said Ed.

Al looked away for a moment.

"What is it Al?"

"Think about it Brother. We have to destroy both the bomb and the Gate."

Ed gasped in shock. "We can destroy both at the same time."

"Right Brother. We can destroy the Gate _with_ the bomb."

"You're a genius Alphonse!"

"No, really Brother, it was nothing. I was just thinking about something, and it came-"

"So you are planning something?"

"I never said I was planning something." Said Al. "But if you must know, I was thinking back. Back to when Teacher sent us to that island for a month. One is all and All is one. Perhaps there is another reason you were sent to this world when you transmuted me back from the Gate. Perhaps this is the reason."

"Huh. You know, I never thought about that before. But I guess it all goes back to Equivalent Exchange. So you mean… Once we destroy the bomb, we could go back?" asked Ed.

"It's only a theory, but I suppose so, if we're going by the rules of alchemy."

Ed chuckled to himself again. "Like you said Al. One is all and All is one."

"Yeah…" Al sighed. "I suppose so."

Ed looked back at Al, who looked depressed again.

"Al… What's bugging you? You can tell me."

"It's nothing." He said, putting on a determined face. "We'll destroy the bomb _and_ the Gate. Right Brother?"

"Yeah. We will, Al."

That night, Ed had trouble sleeping. He knew he shouldn't eating all those rolls at dinner, but he was just so _hungry_. His dream was like it happened yesterday. That conversation with his brother about the island stirred a past memory…..

_Ed and Al stood, staring at their teacher as she told them the news._

"_What?!" they both yelled in shock. "Stay here for a month?!"_

"_Yes… AND NO USING ALCHEMY!"_

_Ed groaned, and Al tried to protest._

"_But Teacher. A whole month without alchemy. What do we do if we get hungry?"_

"_Then hunt. If your still alive in one month when I come back, then, if, you've figured out the definition of "All is one and One is all", then we may begin proper training. But until then, I have laundry to do."_

"_But…" Al protested._

"_One month. No alchemy. I would know if you used alchemy." Said Izumi as she boarded her boat._

"_But…" Al started to say. But it was to late. Izumi had already rowed halfway across the lake by now._

"_One month…I don't think I can do it, Al." groaned Ed as his stomach rumbled. _

_But they tried. The first few days were torture. It rained a few days, and animals came out at night and woke them up._

_On the fifth day, Ed had had enough._

"_We just have to grin it and bear it, Al. We have to hunt something. Other wise, we're going to die."_

_Later that day, Ed set a snare in the bushes, and before long, had caught their first rabbit._

_Ed took the blade Izumi handed them to hunt, but the longer he stood there to kill the rabbit… He just couldn't do it._

"_Here, you do it!" said Ed, passing the knife to Al._

"_No!" yelled Al, pushing back the weapon. "Why do I always have to do your dirty work?!"_

_Ed took the knife, and held it, almost ready to stab the animal._

_Al looked fearful at the pair, but Ed didn't move._

"_I can't…Do it." Ed sighed sadly._

_Just as Ed admitted defeat, a passing fox came and scooped up the rabbit, and ran off with it._

"_Damn fox!" Ed yelled, as he and Al ran after it._

"_That's our rabbit!" shouted Al. _

_The fox paused and turned, and suddenly lept at Ed, who tried to dodge the animal. He was too late, and the fox bit his shoulder. Ed screamed in pain as the fox scooped up the rabbit once more and ran off again. The brothers followed the fox until they saw it reach it's den, and watched in wonder as two fox cubs emerged into the sunlight. _

"_I guess she's the mother." Suggested Al._

"_Yeah." Sighed Ed._

_The brothers watched as the mother dropped the rabbit, now dead, in front of the cubs and the cubs began to eat, tearing meat off the carcass in large strips._

"_How about we just skip meat and eat fish instead!" suggested Ed. He was feeling sick to his stomach._

"_Yeah.." sighed Al, who looked pretty much how Ed felt._

_They both walked away, holding their hands up to their mouths._

_A few hours later, the brothers found their way to a shallow pond, where there were fish. _

_They stared into the water for a few minutes._

"_Oh great!" Yelled Ed. "How are we supposed to catch fish when we don't even have any rods or lines or bait or anything?!"_

_The first week was torture. They didn't have enough energy to do much. By the end of the first week, they were almost starving. _

"_Dammit.." said Ed. "I'm starving!"_

_Then suddenly, Ed looked in front of him. A twin line of ants carrying food back to their nests._

_He began to eat them. First, one at a time, then another._

_Suddenly he realized something._

"_I'm alive..." he whispered. "I'm alive because I consumed the life of others.. Other living beings. Their lives help fuel my own. Their lives have been deconstructed, and then reconstructed inside of us. That's the base of alchemy. The deconstruction, then reconstruction of matter."_

"_Like the food chain, right Brother?" asked Al._

"_Yeah. Exactly like that."_

_Over the next week, Ed tried to make spears, while Al tried to make fires. Al was unsuccessful most of the time, however, when Ed caught his first fish; Al came up with a new method for starting a fire._

_This method involved two people, one holding a rock and a stick, and the other using yarn to make the ignition stick ignite the wood._

_Before long, however, they had a fire. As the boys waited for the fish to be caught on Ed's line, they heard a noise. Ed and Al looked behind them and nothing was there._

_Ed felt a tug on his line, and sure enough, he'd caught a fish. A nice plump one. _

"_Yeah! Time to eat Al!" he shouted._

"_Alright, Brother!" shouted Al, cheering._

_Ed stuck a long thin stick into the fish, and put it in the fire to cook. The fish cooked quickly, and soon, the boys sat down on the log to eat._

_It wasn't long before they got tired, so they went to sleep before dusk that night._

_On the 18__th__ day, the brother's had gotten better at hunting. Ed and Al would lure their prey right to their traps that they'd set, yelling war cries. Once the prey was caught, Ed would hold up a knife, and Al preyed for it. Then, Ed dealt the deathblow. _

_On the 28__th__ day, Ed couldn't wait to get home. Sleep in a soft bed. Eat real food._

"_Today's the day, Al. One month!" _

"_Yep." Said Al happily._

_Around noon, Izumi came to pick them up._

"_So…" she said. "Have you figured out the meaning to One is all and All is one?"_

"_The world is the All!" shouted Al._

"_And I am the One!" shouted Ed._

_Izumi stood there for a minute, staring at the boys in shock. Then she laughed._

"_Alright. I suppose you can start your real training!"_

Ed chuckled to himself in his sleep. Then his sleep became dreamless.


	5. An Old Friend

Central City

Amestris, 1927

"Is the aircraft ready, General?" asked Riza.

"Should be a couple of days more until it's in working order, Lieutenant."

Just then the telephone rang, and Mustang picked up the receiver.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, bored.

Riza heard some near inaudible voices on the other end.

"What?! Damn it!"

Mustang slammed the receiver down.

"What is it, Colonel?" she asked.

"It seems as though there are two of those _Homunculi_ left. And one has gone through the Gate towards the Elric brothers."

"_Homunculi?_"

"Artificial humans, Hawkeye. Created by alchemy."

"I remember Edward saying something about them. They wanted to be human. That's why they needed the philosopher's stone." Said Riza.

"Right. Apparently the one called Dante went through the Gate just yesterday. No one knows where she wound up, but I bet my job it was where the Ed and Al were."

"And where would that be, sir?" she asked.

Mustang thought for a second.

"If I remember correctly, Ed said something about a place called London. Unfortunately I'll have to let the Elric brothers deal with Dante for the time being. It looks like I'll need your assistance."

The dark streets seemed creepy to Riza as the pair walked down the alleyway.

"Just where are we going, sir?" she asked him.

"Below the city of Lior, there is an ancient city that holds the Gate I was supposed to destroy 10 years ago. It's best if you keep Hyatte at home. I've heard that this Gluttony character will eat _anything_ it could get in its mouth."

"Are we really going to Lior, sir?"

"We must. But I must first pay a friend a visit."

They walked for a few blocks towards the tallest house in Central- the Armstrong mansion.

They walked in through the front gates and knocked on the door. It took a few minutes, but it wasn't long before Major Armstrong answered.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Colonel Mustang?" he asked, once everyone was in the living room.

"Hawkeye and I need to go to an ancient city underneath Liore to activate a Gate that will take us to where the Elric brothers are. However, there is a problem.."

"And what problem is that, Colonel?" asked Armstrong.

"It turns out that a _Homunculus_ went through the Gate yesterday. A _Homunculus_ named Dante. We also have reports that another _Homunculus _named Envy went through the Gate 10 years ago after a situation in which Ed died."

"He's dead?" asked Armstrong, shocked.

"He was. But Al brought him back using the power as a philosopher's stone. At the cost of his own life. Ed brought Al back at whatever cost, I don't know."

"I see. And why are you here, exactly Colonel?"

"I wanted to ask you if you wished to join us. The boys will be so _thrilled_ to see you, after all."

"Of course I shall accompany you Colonel Mustang!"

"Good. We're leaving NOW!"


End file.
